It is well known that the optical characteristics of an eye can be altered through laser surgery. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,687 which issued to Bille et al. for an invention entitled “Method and Apparatus for Measuring the Refractive Properties of the Human Eye,” and which is assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, discloses a laser system that can be used for such purposes. In any event, a consequence of photoablation, is that individual cells in the tissue are vaporized. Gas is, therefore, a product of photoablation. When a surgical laser procedure involves the superficial photoablation of tissue, the fact that such gases are created does not cause much of a problem. This is not the case, however, when internal tissue is photoablated.
For specific surgical procedures that involve the intrastromal photoablation of corneal tissue, it is known that such photoablation results in the formation of tiny bubbles in the stroma. Further, it is known that the formation of these bubbles introduces induced aberrations that change the optical characteristics of the cornea. The reason for this change is essentially two-fold. First, the gas bubbles have a different refractive index than that of the surrounding stromal tissue. Second, and perhaps more important, the gas bubbles tend to deform the stroma and, thus, they alter its refractive effect on light passing through the cornea. In a controlled surgical procedure these induced aberrations must be accounted for.
Wavefront analysis provides a useful and helpful conceptual too) for determining the effect a particular medium or material (e.g. the cornea of an eye) will have on a light beam, as the beam passes through the medium (material). For wavefront analysis, a light beam can be conveniently considered as being a so-called “bundle” of component light beams. These component light beams are all mutually parallel to each other, and when all of the component beams of a light beam are in phase with each other as they pass through a plane in space, it is said they define a plane wavefront. However, when a fight beam passes through a medium, the medium will most likely have a different refractive effect on each of the individual component beams of the light beam. The result is that the phases of the component light beams will differ from each other. When now considered collectively, these component light beams will define something other than a plane wavefront. In summary, a particular wavefront will define the refractive effect a medium, or several media, have had on a light beam.
Insofar as laser surgery is concerned, it is the objective of such surgery to remove unwanted aberrations from the light beams that a patient perceives visually. As implied above, wavefront analysis can be a helpful tool in evaluating and determining the extent to which refractive properties of a cornea may need to be altered or corrected. Indeed, such an analysis has been helpful for surgical procedures involving superficial photoablation. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,428,533B1 which issued to Bille for an invention entitled “Closed Loop Control for Refractive Laser Surgery (LASIK),” and which is assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, discloses such a system.
As recognized by the present invention, when intrastromal photoablation is to be performed, and the evaluations and determinations of a wavefront analysis are put into practice, it is desirable to establish control over each individual component beam defining a wavefront. With this control, induced aberrations such as mentioned above, can be accurately compensated for, and the overall control of the procedure is enhanced.